adventure hut
by Midnight love story
Summary: bella and Alice go on a camp that is meant to helps you trust the oppersite sex and your friends more, what will happen when edward and bella have to go as partners in the activities? lemon in later chaapters
1. Chapter 1

'BEEP' 'BEEP' I groaned and rolled over, hitting the snooze button as I went, I could not believe my best friend had got me in to this. I pulled my cover over my head, and snuggled back down, in to the warmth of my blankets.

" Wake up, wake up  
Wake up, wake up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on everywhere I go  
Tonight, tonight  
Yeah tonight

I groaned as I reached for my phone, I could kill that little pixie right now, she had once again changed my ring tone and I bet she had made sure it was on loud before she went home last night.

"Hello" I croaked my voice heavy with sleep, "hey Bella, I am so glad you are awake, I will over there in 5 to help you get ready, did you like your ring tone?" "Alice, I am going back to sleep" "don't you dare or I will come in there and I will…" I hung up before she could finish and went back to sleep.

"AHHHHH" I screamed as I felt freezing cold water hit me, I jumped up, trying to figure out why I was soaking wet and freezing cold as I had been nice and warm a few minutes ago, I was now wide awake and looked around to see a angry Alice standing with a once full bucket of water. "GET IN THE BATHROOM NOW!!!" she screamed but I could see a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

I didn't dare argue with her even though the smirk was spreading across her face and there was no real point of me going fancy as we were just going on a camp, I walked into the bathroom, sitting on the red chair Alice had put there with in the first week of me meeting her saying it would be an important part of our friendship.

I sit there while she does her work, Alice blabbing away as usual, when she was finished with my hair and make up she goes and gets her bag, that she had brought with her, she pulls out a pile of clothing and puts it on the bench and walks out waiting for me to get dressed, I groaned but got up and compiled with her clothing she had gotten out. I was worried about what she was going to put me in but I was surprised, she had actually gotten me something that was reasonable comfy and covered me up.

First was a simple matching pair of a bra undies, Then the out fit consisted of simple designer jeans which of course I had argued when she brought them but I put them on any way as secretly I loved them as they were tight but they still gave you enough stretch, next came a simple blue tank top and then over all was a black warm, reasonably formal jacket.

I walked out to see Alice searching my cupboards for something, I also noted that a bag was at the door, bursting with stuff, Alice not sensing my entrance kept searching, I went to walk to the bag to see if what she had packed me was suitable, "DON'T even think about looking in that bag Bella"

Alice said with out even looking up, sometimes I swear she could see the future. I stopped going to the bag as I decided I better not as I didn't want Alice to have another reason for pay back, "ahuh" I turned to see Alice holding my pair of volleys, "put these on and come on, I already packed your bag" and with that she walked out of my room and out the front door, I followed pursuit, picking up my bag as I did.

"Do I really have to go to this thing?" I ask Alice "yes you do, it will do you great, and you could even meet your dream guy here" she laughed and added "any why it will make you trust guys more" she says as she bounced out of the car if that's even possible. I slowly open my door and get ready to meet my fate,

Alice of course was bouncing around happily as we boarded the bus to the camp, as I hopped on to the bus I stared around, that's when I saw them, they were beautiful, there was three of them, the first guy was obviously a body builder, his body was huge and full of muscle, he had short curly hair and a giant grin, he would look positively scary if it wasn't for the huge smile spread across his face but I still found him slightly scary, wrapped in his arms was a girl that looked like she had stepped out of a fashion magazine, she had blonde hair and was slim, she had make-up on but not smothered on like most girls had these days, she was laughing lightly as the big guy kissed her on the ear, the next guy was a lot skinnier and looked like a person you could talk to, he had messy golden hair and was laughing at something the big guy had said. "BELLA UP HERE" I snapped out of my gaze at the voice knowing it was Alice, I looked around to see where the she was, and oh my god she was sitting across the aisle from the beauty group, hearing her yell out they looked up to see Alice and then me. I felt me cheeks go red under there gaze, I walked up to Alice and sat next to her, luckily I didn't trip and make a fool of my self. I sit next to Alice and stare out the window. I soon drifted to sleep.

I wake up a while later and slowly open my eyes to see Alice not in her seat. I start to panic, what if she has abounded me. I glance around only to see her sitting next to the skinny, godlike guy.

At that moment she turns around and sees me, "hey Bella, when you were asleep this guys decided to entertain me, I blush red, "hey" I say nervously, "Bella this is jasper, the other guy is Emmett and the girl is Rosalie.

At that moment Emmett comes and sits behind me, soon followed by Rosalie, "hey as already introduced my name is Rosalie and this is my boyfriend Emmett, Alice told us already told you a bit about you." I groan, oh no what has she told them, "What did she tell you I ask" nervously, "oh don't worry nothing." "She has told us you are accident prone, and that you trip over everything" Emmett interrupted, I blushed bright red, "oh and she told us to watch out for your blush, and she was right, you blush almost as red as Rosalie's." Rosalie's smacked Emmett over the head so he couldn't finish, I still blushed even brighter, and I started to giggle.

"Don't you start making jokes about Bella Emmett, she's not use to your crack arse jokes" Rosalie said and then turned to me, "just ignore him, he cant help it that he has a mind like a two year old" "hey, I am not a two year old, a two year old couldn't make you scream as I do when…" Rosalie grabbed him and dragged him to the back off the bus as she threw me an apologetic glance.

I sat there still bright red. "Bella, come sit with us" I turn to see Alice beckoning me over, I stood up and made my way over to her sitting behind her and jasper, "Bella this is Jasper, jasper as I have already told you this is Bella" "hello jasper" I say "hey Bella" just then I heard a noise, I turn around to see Emmett and Rosalie making out two seats back, I turn back to Alice blushing red. "Just ignore those two, they are always like this" jasper said while rolling his eyes, making me laugh.

We talked for a while all the while Jasper was keeping his eyes on Alice, completely mesmerized by her, totally into her, and then finally we arrived at the destination. "Oooooooh look Bella I swimming pool" Alice said excitedly, I groan, great.

We pile out of the bus and waited till a bunch of group leaders came to direct us. A guy that looked quite young silenced us.

"Hey every one, my name is Felix. I am the group organizer, I basically organize the activities you guys do, just try to relax and get to know each other, this camp is to build trust in the other gender and each other, to my left is Carlisle, he is the camp doctor, I hope he doesn't have to see you guys much, and then to my left is James, he is the councilor, you guys will have to speak to him once every few days and tell him how you are feeling and if you think this camp is helping, he is also there if you need to talk to someone. Guys and girls will be sleeping in the same rooms and I expect good behavior, from all of you, last of all in a few days we will be going off on a hike around the mountain in a few days, and last of all cabins, there is a list on the wall over there that will assign you to your rooms, thanks" and with that he walked off. "Come on Bella lets go see where we will be sleeping" she says as she drags me off, nearly making me trip, Jasper walking along behind, puppy dog eyeing Alice, Emmett and Rosalie following next.


	2. camp fun meeting edward

We soon found out that we were all basically in the same room, well the same hall any way. The rooms were for 8 people and that included me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, there were 2 spare spaces and I wondered who was going to be there. Emmett was so excited when he found out that we were all together.

"This is so good, I can spend my time with all the best girls at the camp, I got my cute as

Rosalie, then my happy Alice, then of course my bud Jasper and then of course I

Wouldn't forget my blushing Bella" at that statement I went bright red again. "And there she goes again, my blushing Bella" he said as he pulled us all in to a massive bear hug. We walked and got our key to our room all the while Emmett was making comments about my blushing making me blush even brighter and then of course him being smacked over the head by Rosalie making it a bit better.

For the first few hours we got free time to do what ever I liked, Alice, Rosalie and I of course unpacked first by both Alice and Rosalie saying that their clothes would already be crinkled enough with out another hour.

So we unpacked while the boys went outside and played footy on the oval near by. Rosalie I discovered was jaspers twin. I also found out that the last three people to join our group was Mike Newton, I didn't really know him but I had met him once on summer break, he had brown hair and ice blue eyes which I found quite creepy. I don't remember much about him apart from that he really wanted to go for walks with me which I denied as he seemed kind of freaky.

A girl called Jessica, I had met her quite a bit and she seamed nice enough, she had brown hair as well.

The last boy was Edward, I had never heard of him before but apparently Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all knew him and they said he was an awesome guy, but he would be joining us tonight as he was busy doing something or another as Emmett put it.

The other people would be joining us later as they had bus problems so they would be coming up in the next few days. Alice and Rosalie got on really well and I think I got on pretty good as well. Just as we had finished unpacking the boys came bursting in. "do you guys want to go out tonight, there's a really cool club just out of here, and we will be meeting up with our other room mate Edward" Jasper said excitedly, "they have great food as well" Emmett added as well. I look at Alice, she is grinning at Jasper, I groaned quietly, "ok" I say, I was kind of happy, at least it was better then going hiking. "Cool, we will meet you guys at seven then?" Jasper said still eyeing Alice. "Ok see you then" with that they walked out of the room.

Great an hour of torture of little Alice I think as Alice grabbed me and dragged me into the little Bathroom yelling at Rosalie to get in there and help out.

In half an hour I am in light make up, a dark blue dress that came above my knees, simple spaghetti straps and a black belt to go around my waist, a lot of cleavage showing as well. Alice of course wouldn't let me get a jacket saying that I would only use it to cover up which she was right.

We walked out in to the evening light, and saw the guys, when Jasper saw Alice he immediately went to her side, putting an arm around her shoulders; he leant down and whispered in her ear. "I will need to protect you tonight from all the guys, they all will be after you" Alice laughed and grabbed his arm and pulled it around her waste, "well if I need protecting you better keep your arm around me" she said smiling at a very happy, goofy looking Jasper.

We all walked to the cars in which Emmett and jasper had offered to drive us in, Emmett toke one car with Rosalie saying that they might have to leave early, Emmett said this while happily staring at Rosalie's cleavage, then Alice, Jasper and I toke the other car.

We arrived a little over fifteen minutes past seven; the place was already reasonably full. We found a bunch of seats and sat down.

We ordered a bunch of drinks, three alcoholic drinks were for Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper and then Alice and me got sprite as we were both under age, even though Emmett said he could easily get us a few drinks but we both declined.

Alice and I soon went off to dance as the guys played darts, after a few dances we turned to see Jasper talking to someone, and who ever it was, was hot, he was tall, and had brown reddish hair, he defiantly had muscles but they weren't as big as Emmett's.

Alice nudged me to go over there, I stared at her, and so she grabbed my arm and dragged me off with her to the god.

As we neared them, I could see more detail of the stranger, he was wearing lose jeans, and a black top that was tight so you could see the six-pack underneath. By now we were next to jasper, this man had bright green eyes and his hair was scruffy in a kind of sexy way. "Hey Alice and Bella, this is my friend Edward that I told you about, Edward this is Alice and Bella, they will be sharing our room." At that point I swear Edward looked me up and down, a small grin on his face.

Jasper said as he introduced us. "Hello Bella and Alice how are you?" Alice giggled, "Were good, and how are you?" "I am very good" at that point Emmett came flying towards us. "Hey Edward, it seems you have met our blushing Bella" Edward turned to me "I see you have made a quite an impression on Emmett" I blush bright red, "just ignore him, you get use to these comments eventually" Edward said.

Emmett and Rosalie soon went back to dancing, soon followed by jasper and Alice, Alice smirking towards Edward and then me just as she was about to hit the dance floor.

Edward went and grabbed my elbow leading me to our table. Grabbing a chair out for me, I sat down, as he did the same. "So Bella, tell me a little about yourself" he said, grinning. "Umm… where do I start?" I said completely nervous, "how about how you ended you in this camp?" "Umm… Alice kind of dragged me here completely against my own will. What about you?" "Were in the same position, Emmett dragged me here saying that I needed to find my inner man" he said laughing. I started to laugh to. The conversation relaxed after a bit and we talked about everything,

All the while I couldn't help but to stare at him, he was gorgeous.

A while later Edward suggested we go dance, I shook my head and told him about my problems with staying up right. He laughed and pulled me up. I tried to protest but he put his finger on my lip, immediately making me nearly melt to the ground at the feel of his touch. He pulled me to the dance floor, just as buttons started to play. He grinned wickedly at me and started to dance.


	3. camp fun learning to dance

We got to the dance floor all the while Edward kept a good grip on my arm, I am not sure weather it was to make sure I didn't run or maybe just to make sure I didn't trip, but it didn't matter which one.

He was holding my arm, I thought then pushed that thought away, for god's sake I had only just met the guy for crying out loud and I already nearly melted at his touch. I groaned quietly but it was obvious he had heard.

He looked at me I just shook my head. "Come on Bella, tell me why did you groan?" he said smirking at " me. "Ugggghhhh don't worry, so you looking forwards to camp?" I said trying to change topic quickly. "Don't change the topic Bella, why did you groan?" "You are going to think I am mad" he shook his head, the smirk still there, "umm well you kind of dazzle me" he looked at me, trying to hid the smirk that was spreading over his face, "I dazzle you?" he asked "yes you do" I said my blush bright red.

At that point buttons had just started, so instead of questioning me further he grabbed me and dragged me to the dance floor, "Edward I really cant dance" I exclaimed, I no my balance wasn't that great but I also didn't know how exactly to dance to these songs. "Come on, you wont trip I promise." He said as we neared the center of the dance floor.

I pulled as much courage as I could and said, "it's not only that" I said so quietly that I thought he couldn't of heard me, he turned to me, "what is it then?" seeing me blush and pointing towards the other people dancing gave Edward got the clue, he pulled me closer to him and I nearly collapsed, "then I guess I will have to teach you then" he said and smirked making me blush. "But…" he interrupted "no buts, I wont let you trip and I will make sure by the end of this dance you will know how to dance."

With that he crushed me against his solid, masculine chest, his arms went around my waist then down on to my hips, my arms grabbed on to his arms for dear life.

Typical and hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mamma (Mama)  
Know just how to get what I want to (Want to)  
All I wanna do is spring this on ya (On ya)  
That back up all the things that I told (Told ya)

As we listened he grabbed my hips and started grinding my hips against his own.

He ran his arms up and down my sides, brushing his hand against my breasts making me suck in a breath. Up and down his hands went, making me nearly faint each time.

Baby, can't you see? (See)  
These clothes aren't fitting' on me (me)  
the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

His hands went down and stoked my backside making me shiver; I saw a grin come across his face.

I'm telling' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

He ran his hands up my back, along my arms, up and down my sides and he kept

Grinding, making me groan, I had to do something soon or I knew I would kiss him.

I ran my hands like he had done up his arms to start with, his arm hairs stuck up, I ran my hands down his back, I heard him suck in a breath. I was so happy, was I really doing this to him?

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you wanna do? (Do)

I ran my hands over his backside, while we were still grinding, I heard him groan, May cheeks went red. Him making that noise made my want to grind harder against him.

I'm telling' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting' (Uh)  
Saying' what you gong' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing' (Uh)

I tried to pull back as I didn't want to do something I would regret no matter how much I wanted to stay pressed against him. But his arms pulled me back against him, I felt him lean down and whisper, "don't think you are getting away from me so soon Bella, I haven't taught you to dance yet" his hot breath against my ear made me shiver in delight. He flipped us around so my back was pressed against his chest. He whispered the lyrics as the music went.

I'm telling' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting' (Uh)  
Saying' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing' (Uh)

I felt something press in to my butt, I was about to ask what is when I suddenly realized what it was, he was hard from this? I can't believe it. I did this to him? He grabbed my hips and pushed down, I got the idea, I moved up and down his body, pressing up against him. He groaned again just as the song ended, I pulled away and stared at him, just at that point Emmett came and pulled him away. Why didn't he say no and stay with me? I asked my self. I felt tears in my eyes and I didn't know why.

We left the bar a little while later; I didn't see Edward for the rest of the night. Emmett and Rosalie had left a little while before and now it was just Alice, Jasper and Edward.

The guys were inside paying even though both of us had tried to pay for half at least. Alice and Jasper were full on kissing when they came out leaving Edward and me to make small talk; we stood there, staring.

I turned to make him face my back, "Bella, listen" "Edward do you mind driving Bella back to camp, me and Alice want to go to the oval? If that's ok with you Bella?" "Umm. I started to say I would much prefer to go home with Alice when Alice gave me a look, "PLEASE BELLA" Alice whined, "umm ok" I said, I knew my friend really wanted this and she would do this for me.

Edward went to grab my arm and lead me to his car but I shrugged him off, I knew I shouldn't feel this bad but I did. We walked to his car in silence. He opened the door for me and I got in, he joined me in a few seconds, he sat there staring ahead of him, he then turned to me, making my heart race.


	4. camp fun, muddy walking

EPOV

I stared at Bella; she was beautiful, her eyes, her hair, the shape of her face all reminded me of an angel. There she was sitting in my sliver Volvo, her arms rigidly held the car door handle.

She looked upset and I couldn't understand why, I turned and looked at her, meeting her gaze, her face automatically blushed, I loved that blush.

"Bella is anything wrong?" I asked hopping to understand. "No nothings wrong, I am just tired I guess" she said her face rigid as well as her arms, she was lying I could tell, her face gave it all away, I wanted to push it further but I didn't as I didn't want to upset her more, and any way saying you were just tired was the oldest way of getting out of explaining something.

We drove in silence for the rest of the way. I turned the radio on as the silence was killing me, normally I didn't mind the silence but all I really wanted to do was talk to Bella.

Piano music came on and I instantly knew it was Debussy, I had grown up listening to this stuff as my parents had hated rock, so it grew on me and I loved it now. I turned to ask Bella if this station was all right, as she may like rock or something more modern.

When I turned Bella had a small smile on her plush red lips, she was humming the rhythm out, "you know this song?" I asked, curiosity over whelming me. My question broke her out of her little daydream, "umm…. Yeah, my mum played piano music around the house a lot when I was younger." She said, at first there was a small smile on her lips but when she mentioned her mum the smile disappeared. I wished I had never brought it up.

We soon arrived at the campsite and we got out of the car silently, I went around the back to get my bag for the camp. Bella waited politely for me as I got them. "Do you want me to take a bag?" she asked from behind me, making me jump. "Ahh no thanks I think I got them all now" I said as I closed the boot of the car.

We walked to the cabin in silence, as soon as we got in Bella went and had a shower, I couldn't stand the silence so I went and jumped into bed pretending I was asleep when I heard Bella walk into the room.

I Felt her shadow lean over me, I stayed as still as possible, "night Edward" she whispered and went to her bed, I held the urge to say good night back to her as she thought I was asleep.

I lay there thinking in to the night, only when I had heard Bella's breathing go deep, with long breaths did I get up and go look at her, her mouth was slightly apart, her breathing was shallow. "Night Bella" I whispered, her name felt nice on my lips, I went back to bed and tried to go to sleep.

BPOV

I woke up feeling refreshed and reasonably happy, the night before I pushed aside, I was being stupid he didn't have to talk to me and he had all right to go off with Emmett with out saying anything.

I looked across the room to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie all fast asleep, I pulled my self out of bed and grabbed a bunch of clothing and headed out to get dressed and have a warm shower, the chilly morning air was freezing.

I walked out side and headed to the bathroom where I did wash my hair and do all normal morning duties. I went back to my room and saw that everyone was still asleep, so I put my stuff away and headed out to the food hall.

I walked in, the smell of pancakes strong. I went up and got a plate of pancakes and orange juice for myself at the server bench. I sat down and ate, I felt someone sit down next to me, and I turned to see whom it was.

The boy mike that was meant to be sharing our cabin was there; his baby face stared back, his ice blue eyes giving me the creeps. "Hey I am mike, you must be Bella, remember me we met at the beach over the summer?" "Umm yeah I remember you," I said. "When did you arrive here?" I asked, "About thirty minutes ago I think, but not long, were in the same cabin aren't we?" he asked his eyes still were startling. "Yeah, I guess we are," "so do you want to go for a walk with me after breakfast?" he asked. I liked mike as a person but it was annoying when he started to try and get me to go out with him to places, "umm" I was about to make up an excuse so I didn't have to go but someone spoke for me. "Sorry mike but she cant, she has already decided to come for a drive," the velvet voice said, I turned to see Edward standing behind us.

I went and glared at him. But then in some ways I was glad as I didn't have to lie and I was a bad liar so Mike would properly notice that I was lying. With that I felt Edwards arm grab onto my elbow and pull me up, dragging me out of the hall.

As soon as we were out side I started questioning, "what was that for?" I asked, Edward replied relaxed "I don't like the boy mike, you shouldn't be left alone with him" "I will do what ever I like Edward you don't own me" I nearly yelled, my anger was strong. His face tensed. "I know I don't own you, but don't go off with mike by yourself" "I will if I want to thank-you very much" this time I said a bit louder.

Edward was annoyed and you could tell greatly. "You will not go off with mike Newton" he said the name with disgust. "If you do not follow this I will make it my duty to make sure you don't ever go near him." I was shocked this was not like the Edward last night, this Edward was angry and it slightly scared me, but there was still anger. "I will go off with mike if I want to" and with that I walked off back to the hall to go speak to Mike.

"BELLA WAIT" I turned to see Edward running after me, his shirt was being blown back, making his chest visible through against his shirt. I couldn't help but admire it.

"Bella listen, I am sorry I yelled, It's just mike just seems like the guy that would take advantage of you, I just don't want you to get hurt." my cheeks blushed red at that comment. He really did look truly sorry.

"How do you know that? Don't just assume something" my anger was still there. "Well I am sorry, but even I know that you find him a bit odd, you can see it in your expression." I stared, curse him I thought, he could so easily read me.

"Ok maybe I do, sorry for…. you no" I said my cheeks blushing. "So were good now?" he asked his face concerned. "Yeah I guess," I said, "so… do you want to walk with me to the first activity" he asked shyly, was it really that time already? "Umm ok, where is it?" "The lake edge" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

We were the first to arrive, so we got to get the best gear, the man that was organizing it was Felix, he grinned when he saw us and chucked us a plastic body suit, pants and a jacket that tucked in to the pants. He also gave us goggles and a helmet, plus the normal safety gear such as elbow pads, kneepads and wrist guards.

I looked at Edward, I was worried about what we were doing, from the stuff he had given us showed that what ever we were doing was obviously something that could result in injury and needed safety gear.

Edward smiled back at me and helped me in to the stuff Felix had given me. By now quite a few people had arrived including all people from our cabin. Edward knew I was worried about what was the day's plan so he stuck by my side offering me confident boosters that surprisingly helped.

We got called in to a group where what we were doing was going to be explained. "Well every one welcome to the first day" he said "yes I know that sounds corny but its how I am, I reckon you guys are wondering what we are doing but I will explain. The idea of this exercise is mostly just for the fun of getting dirty but it will have a purpose, in which I will explain later to you. As you see" he pointed to the edge of the lake "over there is a stretch of mud, for warm up you are going to run, walk or what ever, across it and then come back, have fun." I heard a chorus of groans from the girls and shouts of cheer from the male side; this was going to be hard.

We walked to the edge; Alice was looking excited as well as the guys, roaslie and I were the only ones not looking forward to it. She didn't want to wreak anything and I didn't want to hurt myself.

We started walking in to the mud; as soon as I had gone a few steps in I fell over. I hit the mud hard. I tired to get back up but I slipped back down again. I couldn't get up. "Edddwwwward" he was now a few meters in front of me. He turned back to see me laying face down in the mud, his face was plastered with a grin, he walked back to me and grabbed the plastic pants around the elastic and pulled up causing me to rise, he then placed me on my feet, I toke a step forward and slipped.

Instead of hitting the ground I felt arms wrap around my waist, I looked up to see Edward grinning at me as he placed me on my feet once again.

We made it to the other side and turned to come back, we were the last as of my tripping. We were half way when I slipped; Edward was behind me and went to grab me but he could grab on to me in time, as he tried to grab me, he slipped forward, making us both fall, as we fell Edward turned so I landed laying on top of him. My cheeks blushed at the position and I was worried I would be to heavy for him but his face automatically made me forget the thoughts. I looked to see his face covered in mud; the only part not covered in mud was his nose. I couldn't imagine what my face was like, but his face was glorious.

I started to laugh, and he soon joined in. still laughing I grabbed a bit of mud and put it on his nose. He looked at me curiosity. I grinned back "your nose was clean. We both started laughing again; "you two get up and get over here" we turned to see Felix grinning at us.

We got up, with the help of Edwards balance of course, and we slipped and slid back to the edge.


	5. Chapter 6

When we got back to the edge, Felix made us partner up with some one our own gender. I ended up with Rosalie. I was worried; what ever we were doing I was going to injure myself.

I waited for Felix to give us directions on what we were doing. I was worried. Finally Felix spoke. "Ok guys, you did well in that activity, there was lots of helping each other" he said glancing at Edward and me, making me blush, Edward who was on my right, grinned and squeezed my arm.

"Ok so the activity today will be a mud activity course, and yes you will get extremely muddy. We have already got you in groups of people about your own height and same gender, but now I want you to also pare up with another group of course in the opposite gender." I glanced at Edward who was already grinning at me, great he was properly thinking of all the ways I would fall over, and then there was of course Mike with jasper that was eyeing Alice, her partner was Jessica who eyed Edward making me fume, wait I thought myself I shouldn't be angry, Edward and I aren't going out, and Edward with Emmett who was eyeing Rosalie.

"Ok I will leave you guys to do that." Felix said while eyeing our partnering up. Edward immediately pulled me to his side and growled in my ear "your mine" I nearly groaned out loud. Then Jessica bounded up to us, "so Edward would you like to be my partner?" she said obviously ignoring me, "sorry Edwards already with me and were going with Rosalie and Emmett" I said interrupting anything Edward was going to say. Jessica glared at me and walked off. Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Someone a little jealous?" he said smirking. "No I was just making sure Emmett could go with Rosalie."

We walked off to find Emmett with Rosalie of course. "So we will be going together then?" Emmett asked nervously looking at Rosalie. "Yep I guess we are." Edwards said. Emmett suddenly had a massive smile on his face that made him look like a little happy boy on Christmas morning.

Felix grabbed us and dragged us to the next course then. When I first saw what lay ahead I was worried, it looked like a death trap. Felix started talking again "ok now that we are here I would like to show what to do, the first bit is a mud roll, I want you to lie down and roll down this gentle hill, then go on your stomach and crawl under the netting" he said while pointing things out that of course were soaked in mud. "The next thing is you need to get on to this wooden platform, I will leave it for you to deiced how. The next bit is kind of like those inflatable things at the pool but instead of water making it slippery its mud. All you have to do is crawl along then go through the hole, around the pole, up the ladder and down the slide in to the mud, then get out and then get on to your partners shoulders and reach up and grab the flag, we will be awarding the team with the quickest times." I was now truly worried, not only would we be doing a muddy dangerous course we would be racing it as well.

"So…" Felix said glancing around, placing his eyes on my group and then smirking. "Bella's group can go first" I groaned, Edward only grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the course.

The first part looked simple enough, but of course I let Rosalie and Emmett go first. Edward looked at me "should I or shall I let the lady go first?" I looked at the hill better now or never I said and laid down and started to roll.

I got to the bottom of the hill with out injury with Emmett stopping me at the bottom. Edward soon followed grinning when he got up, his hair covered in grass, looking sexier then ever. I had the sudden urge you kiss him but I pushed that feeling away with great difficulty. The next bit was the crawl, Emmett went first and then Rosalie who was complaining all the while at the mud. Edward went first this time then I followed, I was nearly at the finish when my hand slipped forward making me land flat on my face. Nearly straight after I felt Edwards's strong muscular hands wrap under my shoulders and pull me through the last few bits. When we got up I realized I was chest to chest with Edward, I sucked in a breathe and looked at him, he seemed to be getting closer, and then as I leaned in… "GET A MOVE ON YOU TWO I WANNA WIN" Emmett screamed, Edward pulled away laughing grabbing my arm and dragging me off to the next bit of course. I was now soaked in mud so I was slipping everywhere, the only reason I didn't hit the ground was because Edward was always there to grab on to me as I went crashing to the ground, every time he touched my skin I felt a electrical spark go through me.

The next was the platform, as we neared it. The thing seemed to get higher and higher as we neared. Emmett pulled him self up with his usual strength and then went on his stomach and leaned down and grabbed Rosalie under the arms, pulling her up. Edward went next easily, I watched. Edward went down to grab me but I stepped back, what if I was to heavy for him? I asked myself while Edward gave me a confused look. "What if I am to heavy?" this time I said out loud, Edwards's mouth went into my favorite crooked smile, while Emmett laughed his head off, Edward was laughing too. "Doubting Edwards strength now?" Emmett said, all the while still laughing. I felt my oh to familiar blush creep up into my cheeks making Emmett laugh harder, deserving a smack over the head by Rosalie. "OUCH" he yelled. Edward looked at me and raised his hand crooking his finger back and forth at me. I walked over shyly, I felt his arm do the same thing as Emmett had down to Rosalie, I was lifted up, and I felt the spark go through me, very strongly. I was all to soon put back down this time on top of the platform. I looked up at Edward, "thanks". We walked to the inflatable. It looked like a giant death trap. We decided to let Emmett and Rosalie go first so the wobbling wouldn't be so bad for me. They did with ease, sliding along gracefully; even Emmett managed to look graceful. Edward pushed me softly to the beginning and I began, the first bit wasn't that bad all you had to do was crawl along in the middle away from the edges. We then came to the keyhole. It was a giant inflated ring; you could either go around or through. For this Edward went first and gracefully slid around with ease. I walked up and bent through the hole, Edward garbed my hands and pulled me through thankfully. I stood up but slipped over falling head first into the muddy water. Going down was horrible, I tired to spin around but I had met the ground, after a few seconds I felt hands grab around my waist and pull me up. I surfaced to see a very worried muddy Edward looking at me. I started to laugh at the look he looked so funny. Edward pulled me along to the edge of the inflatable and lifted me up, then soon followed. "Are you ok?" he asked looking very concerned. "I am fine." I said through giggles, I couldn't resist the urge; I reached out and grabbed a massive leaf that was stuck to his cheek. " Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah I am fine, I promise," I said grinning. He stood up and pulled me to my feet, looking at me once more with concern written all over his face. we managed to do the next bit easily, then we got to the ladder. Edward looked at me amused, I glanced at it and went up, only to be stopped by Edward. "Stay up there and wait for me before you go down the slide." He whispered into my ear making me shiver as his warm breath tricking my cheek. I did as he said and waited up at the top of the slide as he once again gracefully slid up to meet me. I was about to go but I was once again stopped by Edward, "I am not letting you go down this slide with out my help you will hurt yourself, I threw him an annoyed look. I was trying to decide whether I should listen to him or disobey when suddenly Edward pulled me between his legs, nearly fainted at this contact but I managed to regain myself before I thought he had noticed. Obviously he hadn't, he smirked at me before leaning closer to my ear, "are you ok?" I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed us off so we went zooming down the slide, we got to the bottom and Edward pulled away much to my dismay. The next bit was hopping on to each other's shoulders to reach the two flags. Emmett and Rosalie were already there; Emmett was giving Rosalie a piggyback much to her annoyance. Edward looked at me and smiled my favorite smile, crouching down he said "Bella come on jump on my back so we can finish this course" I groaned inwardly, this was not going to be fun. I walked or more like stumbled over to the crouching Edward and climbed onto his back, my breathing was quick and fast. He grabbed onto my legs and stood up slowly so I wouldn't fall, Emmett raced ahead with Rosalie and grabbed their flag with ease, and Edward made his way over. His head kept rubbing against my center. I nearly groaned, it wasn't enough contact to course me to come but enough that it teased me. I reached up and grabbed the flag quickly, wanting to get off his shoulders but Edward had over ideas, we got the flag and I went to get down but Edward stopped me. "What do you think you are doing?" Edward whispered his voice huskily and deep, "getting down I mumbled. "Oh no you don't" he said and set off at a fast walking pace with me still on his back making my center rub even more. "Edward put me down now," I screamed at him, he just laughed as well as Emmett and kept going. When we got back to the beginning Felix grinned at me as I struggled to get off Edwards back but he still wouldn't let me. Edward eventually he let me down, I glared at him, but he had his crooked smile on his face. I turned my back on him trying to ignore him but he did his best to make me look at him, he pulled his face around to look at mine so I looked the other way, he tried again, I once again turned away. "Come on Bella, look at me" he pouted at me, it was so hard to ignore him but I managed to keep it up. Edward obviously saw that I was weakening as he grabbed my chin and forced it to look at him, I looked down so my eyes wouldn't met his. "Bella look at me now" he demanded, I slowly glanced up but taking my time, as I did I looked at his fit looking body, I heard him chuckle, I saw him lean in closer to me, his mouth was next to my ear, I couldn't see anyone around us, only me and him, just like in the movies. "Like what you see?" Edward whispered into my ear making me get goose bumps. I slowly nodded, going bright red; did he feel the same way that I felt about him? I asked myself, "You can have it if you want?" I whipped my head around to face him, was he serious? I stared at him, he stared back, and then "OMG Bella, me and jasper got the fastest time" I looked around breaking my stare at Edward, to see Alice bounding up to us, jasper following behind. "Uhhh… umm." I tried to speak but my voice had been lost from Edward's previous statement. I saw Edward smirking at me. "Bella are you ok? You look kind of flushed," Alice asked. "Ahh... Not really but well done with the race, umm... I think I will go back to camp now I am not feeling to great" I blushed and headed over to Felix to tell him I was going back to camp now. Felix saw that I was approaching so he walked the last few meters. "Felix I am going back to camp now I don't feel that great" I said hopping that he would let me, any more time with Edward would surely make me explode. "What's wrong?" Felix asked concerned. "I just feel really light headed and hot" I said which was the truth. "Ok you go but should someone come with you in case you faint?" he asked "nah I…." "I will take her" I clenched my fists together, this could not be happening, I was leaving so I could get away from Edward not to be on my own with him. I tried to protest. "Really I would be fine" "no someone should come, Edward take her now and put her to bed for a bit, she does look a bit flushed in the face" "really I would…" "No buts Bella, Edward is taking you now" Felix said interrupting. With that he walked off. Edward grabbed my elbow sending a spark of electricity down my arm, and led me back to camp.


	6. fun in the forest

I let Edward pull me along, there was no point arguing, he had made up his mind. I looked forward to see Edwards back, from where I stood he looked a lot older, more like the age of 25, with his broad shoulders and sturdy back, what was I thinking, I couldn't like him he was obviously a lot older then me at the mere age of eighteen.

I suddenly froze and came to a halt, Edward feeling my freeze turned around to look at me. "What's wrong?" he asked, I blushed. "Umm… I was wondering how old are you?" I asked looking down, I heard him chuckle.

"Why does it matter?" "Ahhh…. I was just wondering I guess" I said and tried to start walking again only to be stopped by Edward. "Really why do you wonder how old I am? I am curious"

I tired to walk but I got pulled back once again only this time I ended up pressed up against his chest. I felt him lean down towards my ear once again. "So Bella' he rubbed his hips against mine.

I groaned no able to hold it in. "is this why?" I nodded, while blushing, he chuckled and grabbed my hips and forced us together even more, I tried to hold back the groan but it burst out. So Edward was grinding us even more making me groan even more not able to hold in my groans. I felt him against me, hard and throbbing.

I had to at least turn to get friction. I turned to see Edward eyes shining into mine; I had to see if he wanted me as I did with him and not just because he liked teasing me. I had never done this before so I had to try.

I reached done slowly and stroked him through his pants, I heard his breath hitch, I ran my hand up and down, suddenly he grabbed my wrist, "Bella" he groaned and then he forced my head to his, his lips fully covering mine. I fully accepted, I knew that I shouldn't be doing this as he I guessed was so much older then me yet I needed him.

I tried to keep this thought in my head and try to pull back but the thought was lost when I felt his hand slither up my shirt, running his hands on my stomach and my ribs but not touching me where I wanted his hands at this moment. "Edward please" I moaned into his mouth, he chuckled but his voice was husky.

With that he let his hand slide up to the bottom of my bra making my knees collapse. Edward as he was already holding me noticed and thankfully didn't let me fall to the hard ground below.

He chuckled, "come on Bella lets go back to camp" he said pulling away from me, I whimpered at the loss of contact of his body. He grinned at me and scooped me up into his warm arms, bridal style.

"Edwwwarrd" I groaned, "pleassseeee" "sshhh Bella, you need your rest" he said grinning but I could tell that he needed me but wouldn't let me have him till I had been completely teased and taunted, and I was going to do the same thing.

As I lay in his arms I started to form a plan, I relaxed so hopefully he would relax his grip on me, when I relaxed Edward looked down at me and smiled.

Good I thought he was relaxing a bit. With that as quickly as possible with out hurting myself I pushed my arm out that was pressed to his chest and slid it down to his jeans. "Bella" Edward said looking at me.

I grinned and slowly rubbed my hand up and down, creasing a groan from Edward. By now he had stopped walking, "what is it Edward" I asked pulling my most innocent expression I could, or what I thought looked innocent but I knew I was still blushing.

I rubbed harder causing Edward to throw back his head. I toke that chance to pull his zipper down and stick my hand into his pants instantly noticing how hard he was. My hand shook as I did this as I was nervous, I didn't really know what to do but I wanted to try.

I ran my hand up and down, looking at his face to see his reaction, so far I thought I was doing pretty good due to the fact Edward had his head thrown back and was softly moaning, I felt myself getting wetter. If only I could let this happen I thought but I let my mind wonder back to when he had teased me and I instantly felt my annoyance come back.

I smiled up at Edward; his head was thrown back, his arms loose around me, holding me up. I toke my chance, I rolled out of his arms, it toke him awhile to notice that I had gotten out of his grip. "Bella' he looked up at me, his eyes were a noticeable darker color. "Come back here now"

I looked at him and smirked, for once it was I smirking not him. "I don't think I should Edward, I need my rest" I turned and walked off before he could say anything but I knew that I left him standing there completely dazed and aroused, I grinned. I made my way to our cabin and opened the door as I grinned to myself, it now meant war.


	7. campfire

That evening went by with out me running in to Edward, I was in some ways upset that he had not come but then relieved, as I was not sure how much more I could handle.

For the rest of the day Alice and I walked around being accommodated to the campsite so we would know our way around and later on joined jasper at the campfire along with Emmett and Rosalie, they both looked flustered.

I blushed when I saw them; there was no doubt in what they had been doing before they had joined us. I started at the flames flickering, I instantly looked away and moved back, tears instantly formed, I wiled myself to hold them back, I would not cry, what had happened had happened years ago and I could not go back.

I turned to look at Alice to see her looking concerned at me, "Are you ok?" she mouthed to me, I nodded my head and turned back to the fire. For the next few hours it was easy chatter among us, I slowly started to relax.

As it got later in the evening people started to play music with guitars and drums as well as anything else people could get from the campsite. The music got louder and people started to get up and dance, soon everyone was up apart from a few, me included.

I was not brave enough to get up with out Edward I realized, god I am such I wimp. People started to form a circle and get people to dance inside it and around, I watched as people started to dance and I had the urge just to go back to the cabins and get some sleep but suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a happy face staring back at me, "hey I am Tyler" the boy greeted me "hi I am Bella" I said in reply, he sat down next to me.

He was good looking but not my type I thought, "come on then Bella lets dance" I could smell the slight smell of beer on his breathe but I let him pull me up and drag me to the circle were we started to dance, it wasn't the same.

I kept falling over and I did not really know how to dance either with out any guidance, campfire music was not something I danced to. I crept away from Tyler and found my way to Alice, as jasper had to go talk to someone so she was not dancing with any one.

Alice and I started to dance, by now we were doing a kind of rotation thing so the girls were being passed along the guys after a dance, I was dancing a stumbling dance with Emmett, Jasper, when he came back, Mike, as well as Tyler and many other people I didn't even recognize.

Alice, Rosalie, and I eventually made it back to the edge of the campfire and managed to get a few drinks of sprite. Then the guys came over and Alice and Rosalie tried there drinks of brightly colored drinks and obviously liked it as they guys got them one as well but as soon as they had achoel in them and as they weren't use to them they got drunk quite quickly. As the boys realized this, they kept extremely close to them making sure no one could take advantage of them.

Emmett of course got me one and persisted I try it; he watched excitedly as I drank it, Emmett watched like a little child on Christmas waiting for his presents. As soon as I started to drink I, felt light headed and full of energy.

I drank a full drink and grabbed another one this time sipping it, I turned to Emmett, "what's in this stuff?" I asked "pure bliss" he said laughing and pulling me and Rosalie up, "lets dance" Emmett said smiling, "oh and Bella where's Edward?" I looked at Emmett, "I don't know" I said looking down, blushing. He seemed to accept that and kept pulling as along, looking happily at the dancing.

I threw Rosalie a look of worry and she rolled her eyes, "don't worry about Emmett, he is like a three year old" I nodded and let Emmett pull me along.

I danced and stumbled not remembering much till suddenly I was passed to my next partner, "hello Bella" I felt a warm breath breathe into my ear, I froze, the body pressed against my back.

I felt him grind his hips against mine, "hello Edward" I more or less moaned. "It seems to me you have missed me" he grabbed my hips and grinded us together just like the first day we met, I felt my self getting wet.

It was not exactly to the beat of the music but enough so people would not get to suspicious of our movements. "Bella you better answer me" he said in a commanding voice, this made me get even wetter then I already was.

He suddenly grabbed me and swung me around so I was facing him, our faces only inches apart from each other. He smirked and pulled away, "I guess you haven't missed me" he started to move away so I lunged forwards grabbing onto his arm, "Edward… please" he looked at me and pulled me once again against his chest, his hips moving against mine, "do you want me Bella?" he said I blushed but I didn't get to answer as I felt his hand run along my pants and then slip in to my track pants and rub against my panties but not on my center where I wanted him.

He ran his hand along the edges but not where I needed him. "Edward please, I need you," I moaned and hid my face in his chest trying to cover up the fact I was bright red. "Where do you want me Bella?" he asked huskily in my ear and slipped his hand into my panties.

I tried to move so his hand was where I wanted it but he just moved away so I wasn't even touching him, I stopped doing that, as I needed him against me so I tried staying still.

Staying still earned me some points; his hand crept to brush over me clit and then back down. "Urragggh" I moaned, I threw my head against his chest so no one could hear my moans.

"Bella you will have to answer me" he said huskily, "edwa...rd please…higher" I directed, from answering I got a reward "good Bella" he said and rubbed his hand harder, "but next time I want you to use the word pussy" I gulped, Edward was originally sexy but when he was using dirty words it made him ten times more sexy. I knew we were standing in the middle of a crowd but I couldn't care. I was too much in bliss.

I wanted Edward. I felt my climax coming and I grabbed his chest and tried to get him to press harder. I threw my head back as I couldn't handle much more, his hand rubbed and rubbed, his other hand moving over my back, his mouth near me ear so I could hear the sweet words he was muttering to me.

I was about to come when suddenly his hand stopped, I looked up at him, he licked his fingers, smirking he said, "Night Bella" and walked off, leaving me standing there completely unsatisfied and half drunk.

When Edward walked of Alice approached me, "what's with him?" she asked, I looked at her and frowned, "Alice he is dam frustrating" she smiled at me, even though I was showing anger "ok Bella then" I looked at Alice and decides not to get mad at her. "Alice I am going to bed now, ok?" "Yeah sure Bella" she was already distracted by jasper who was heading towards her.

I walked back to my cabin, every noise I heard I expected Edward to come jumping out and fix the small discomfort he gave me. But he did not.

I grabbed my pajamas' and went and showered, you could still hear the people at the campfire, I got ready for bed and entered the cabin. I lay down in bed and tried to breath and relax myself. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the emerald green eyes that belonged to someone I had just met, I barely knew this person yet I had fallen for him, I groaned. I rolled over and tried to lull myself to sleep.

I lay there for a while staring till I heard the door click open, I turned sharply to see who was standing in the door way of the room.

after this chapter i expect more reveiws or i will take longer.. sorry about it taking so long before but stuff came up and i had writers block for a bit and by the time i manged to get the ideas and then the story written down it had been a long time.... but other then that i expect at least more then 15 reveiws


	8. Chapter 8

I lay there for a while staring till I heard the door click open, I turned sharply to see who was standing in the doorway of the room.

I felt my breathing hitch in fear, who was standing there? It obviously wasn't any one I knew, as the build was all-wrong for all the people I knew. I swung my head around the room looking for something to protect me but saw nothing apart from the simple glass of water beside my bed, which of course wouldn't do much to help me attack if I needed to.

Who ever was standing in the door was walking my way, I lay still hopping they hadn't realized I was in there and was just going to try find something valuable not come near me. I held my breath and watched the figure.

I shut my eyes and lay still, hopping the figure would just go away, by now I had started to panic, I was frozen to the bed and I was positive that you could hear my heart thumping against my chest.

I felt my bed sag and my eyes flew open in fear. The figure was sitting next to me. I flew out of the bed as fast as I could, banging my foot on the bedside table in the process, I started to stand but obviously I wasn't fast enough. Two rough, calloused hands grabbed me and threw me back on to the bed, hard. I tried to struggle, my mind still having no idea who it was. I was completely disorientated.

"Hello, pretty darling" a warm vile breath breathed on me. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out, yet there wasn't much point any way as every one was at the campfire, properly drunk but either way they would be loud and wouldn't her me.

I started struggling but even that didn't help. Who ever this was seriously strong. The hands that were holding me got tighter, that was going to leave bruises. I started kicking and wriggling, panic was setting in me hard. "Calm down angel, I just want to play" the breathe smelled like drink.

It was dark and I was panicking really badly, I could get this guy off and he was scarring me. I felt his hand creep up into my top. I got my voice back then and started to scream but it couldn't be heard behind the hand that was muffling my mouth. He hand crept further brushing over my breasts.

Tears crept down my cheeks in helplessness. "Don't cry" the voice said. I felt like I wanted to die. At that moment the hand ripped my shirt, tearing along my back making me scream at the pain. At that point I was beyond caring what was going on all I wanted was this guy to go away.

The guy's hands crept into my pajama bottoms, I couldn't do anything, and I just lay still wanting it to be over with. "That's it sweetie, lay nice and still" tears poured out of my eyes. At that point I was mostly giving every now and then a small struggle, I was out of energy and tired.

I listened into the distance to hear a sound I was very grateful to hear. Edwards laughter getting closer as well as Emmett's, I visibly relaxed. Who every this guys was noticed as well. He stopped in his movements and I didn't know if he had heard them but suddenly he was off me. _"I will be back Bella,"_ he whispered.

And then he ran into the darkness off the cabin and a few minutes later I heard the window open and close. I breathed out a sign of relief but the tears were still there. I couldn't tell anyone, I should have tired harder.

Any way he didn't get that far I will be fine. Any ways he will stay away wont he? His threat was still in the air. I realized I had no shirt on so I jumped out of bed and grabbed my jacket wrapping it around me and hopping in bed just as Edward and Emmett walked in followed closely my Rosalie, Alice and jasper. "Emmett shut up" Alice said, "Bella is sleeping" but in her voice you could tell she knew I was awake.

I shut my eyes and breathed deep, hopping my acting skills would work for once. Thankfully they did work. No one really questioned if I was really awake and they soon went to bed. I lay there staring at the roof for a very long time, crying every now and then. What had happened had scarred me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in the morning extremely tired and sore. I went to the shower block extremely jumpy and did my daily morning things. Alice noticed something was wrong when I jumped when she came up behind me. " Bella are you ok? Your all jumpy" "yeah sorry and am just tired I guess" I said looking down, I knew I was a terrible liar and I didn't want her to know.

"Bella did something happen when we were at the campfire?" she looked at me, her eyes boring into mine. "Nope, nothing at all" I quickly turned and walked to breakfast. "You coming Alice?" I said hopping she would drop it.

Thankfully she did. We ate breakfast in silence none of the guys insight. Rosalie had joined as by now and we were laughing freely. We got back to the cabins to find notes on all of our beds. Each one said:

_To (the corresponding name was inserted here)_

_Meet us down by the river edge at 12:00; we are going on a little expedition down the river. Bring your bathers._

We all knew whom they were from so we went and put our bathers on, Alice had brought me bathers before we came here, some I had seen some I hadn't.

She had gotten me three pairs. I picked the midnight blue ones with strings in the middle trying the chest piece together. This pair was the most covering. There were strings on each side of the bottoms holding the side together. There was string's everywhere and it was extremely flimsily, I thought I looked terrible, they were so revealing. When I walked out in them I got complements from both Alice and Rosalie who both looked absolutely stunning.

I looked plain and boring next to them. Alice then chucked me a pair of denim mini shots a black tank top saying I wont need a jumper. I grabbed a pair of thongs and started to head out only for Alice to grab me, "Bella what happened to your arm?" I looked at my arm confused, only to see a massive bruise blooming on my arm in a shape of a handprint, it wasn't too visible yet. Rosalie and Alice stared at me, "I must have fell I guess" this time Rosalie spoke "Bella what really happened, its shaped as I hand?" I shrugged and headed out. Only to be stopped again, "Bella you can trust us, you know that don't you?" Rosalie asked, I nodded my head and we headed out, I knew they were going to bring this up later but for now they let it drop. We walked down to the river.

When we got there, nobody was there. We looked around confused. Didn't the boys say to meet here? "OH MY GOD" Rosalie screeched. "If those boys have stood us up I will kill them." "They wouldn't have, lets just wait a little longer" Alice tried to reason. We walked around until Rosalie noticed a piece of paper sitting on a log. "Hey what's this?" she asked to no one in particular. She went to it and picked it up and opened it. In side it read:

Walk down the river in an east direction for 1 kilometer. Sorry about the walk.

We walked down finally to see the boys standing there. They smiled and ran up to us. "Nice to see you guys today" jasper said smiling at Alice. "Come, we got a boat to catch" Alice squealed out in happiness, Edward then grabbing my hand and leading our group to a small boat, just small enough to go in the lakes channels. They helped us into the boat, smiling.

Yeah-small chapter but I think you guys deserved an other chapter soon due to your wonderful reviews. But I still expect more then 15 reviews.


	9. island

I stepped onto the gleaming white boat in front of Edward and felt his hands run softly up my sides making me shiver in return as he helped me to get on to the boat, I heard him chuckle making me blush crimson red as the rest of us pilled into the boat, thankfully no one else noticed.

There wasn't much room on the boat to walk around so we sat down, just outside the main quarters.

I sat next to Edward with jasper and Alice sitting across from us, Emmett and Rosalie had gone to the front to look after the steering though I don't think they would be paying much attention to that.

I rested my head against Edwards shoulder and let the warm sun glow above me. I don't know how but I drifted to sleep resting there.

I was having the most vivid dream; I was at the beach with Edward. We were lying in the soft sand on massive beach towels and it was all quiet, all you could hear was the sound of the waves and birds flying above.

I rolled over to face Edward as I was lying on my back and looked at him, he smiled back gracefully at me and lowered his head slowly towards mine, pulling himself on top of me.

His head was only inches from mine; I could feel his hot breath blowing onto my warm face. He lent forward a bit more and skimmed his lips across mine, making my body shiver at the sensation of it all.

"Ed-wa-rd I groaned and at that he crushed his lips to mine, making me groan out loudly, normally I would have blushed red but this was a dream so the awful blushing wasn't there.

With that the gentleman that he was always had gone, his hand skimmed over my breast. I wrapped my fingers in his warm copper-golden hair, pulling his face closer to mine.

By now I was lying completely under of him, my body flushed against his. His tongue skimmed along my now swollen lips, asking for entrance, which I granted him almost straight away.

Our tongues skimmed together, battling for dominance, he of course won that battle and I let his mouth claim mine.

His hands found there way to my waist where they pulled me closer to him when suddenly I woke up, I kept my eyes shut to try and keep the dream with me and whishing I could go back to sleep,

I felt something lean against me, my eyes flew open at that point to find Edwards green eyes staring straight at me, his lips only a few centimeters from mine "Hello Bella" he said while staring at me.

I looked around to see we were still in the boat yet it was tied to the shore, Alice and jasper gone from their previous seats.

I looked back to Edward to see his head descending to mine, his lips teasing mine till I could help it any more, I crushed my lips to his, catching him in surprise.

I didn't know what to do with my hands so I wrapped them in his hair just like I had in the dream, tugging him closer making him groan out loudly.

"haha" someone grunted from behind making me jump out from under Edward, making me turn bright red. I looked around to see Emmett. I heard Edward growl. "Emmett. Edward started.

"sorry to disrupt" Emmett said grinning, "by all means continue though, I am very interested to watc-" he didn't get to finish as Edward stood up and growling, Emmett got the drift and raced off causing the whole boat to rock.

Edward turned back to me grinning, "come on we have a island to explore" I jumped up after him in confusion, island? And how the heck did he regain his control when I was left panting behind him.

He lifted me down off the boat and into knee-deep water, even though we were in a forest the water was clear; I took this chance to survey my area.

We were defiantly on an island. There was green trees everywhere and a little path but the whole area was surrounded by water.

He grabbed me and lead me along to a clearing were all our friends sat talking, they turned when they saw us coming.

Alice jumped up, "finally your awake" she said grabbing me out of Edwards grip, "come on lets swim" I watched as Alice threw off her shorts and waited for jasper to remove his shirt before going to grab his hand,

I pulled my jacket tighter around me as I watched Edward do the same, with his shirt off now he turned to me. I felt my face go bright red.

I had to say I was not disappointed with what I saw. His chest was perfectly sculptured. "Like something you see?" he asked as he saluted over to me.

My face went red with the reaction that he had caught me staring. "Come on Bella" Alice yelled from the depths of the water breaking both Edwards trance and mine.

I took my shorts off slowly hopping Edward wouldn't wait and get into the water so he wouldn't have to see the ugly bruises that covered my pale arms.

I then proceeded to take my jacket off leaving me bare in my bikini; I tried to cover the bruises with my hair only I didn't accomplish it.

I turned to see Edward glaring at my arms; he walked over to me and grabbed my arm, just below the bruises. "Who the fuck did this to you?" he said glaring.

I pulled away at the sudden harshness of his voice, he realized this and lowered his voice, "Bella are you ok?" he ask,

By now Alice and jasper and noticed what was going on and headed up towards us, soon followed by Rosalie and Emmett. He pulled me in to a hug and I flinched away at the contact, it hurt him like a slap to the face.

Alice came then and pulled me into a tight hug, "Bella who did this?" she whispered. I shook my head;

I didn't want to think about this at the moment, I had to make sure though that they didn't think that he who ever it was had actually gotten his way with me.

Epov

I watched my angel as Alice hugged her tightly, I would get the bastard that did this to her.

Bella looked at me then and I noticed that tears were streaming down her face; I pulled her out of Alice's grip and pulled her towards me.

She wrapped her arms tightly around me and snuggled her head into my chest. I made a snap decision then to take her somewhere she could get some privacy.

I looked around to see even Emmett was stunned, his mouth hanging open. "Edward" she whispered against my chest, "yeah?" I answered pulling her tighter towards me.

"He di- he didn't mange to go th- the whole way" she whispered. I looked down to see her cheeks bright red at that single comment.

"We still need to know who did it" I looked up to see that every one had backed away at that point to give us some privacy. "Bella lets go for a walk?" I half asked, half decided for her. She pulled away from me her face blotchy and red.

I wrapped my arm over her shoulders and lead her away into a little clearing, little off the swimming area.

I sat down against a tree and pulled Bella beside me. She seemed so fragile next to me.

I knew that she was a bit younger then me but not by much, only a few years. Her delicate skin and hazel eyes bore into mine as I stared down at her.

"Bella what happened?" I asked carefully, not wanted to upset her. "I-I- I- "she started to blabber then, I raised a finger to her lips to silence her, she wasn't ready.

I kissed her forehead making a small smile emit from her sad face yet it turned to a frown.

I looked down at her silently asking her, "I cant Edward" she looked down, "your much older an-and I am not good enough" she blushed looking down, she started to squirm, trying to get out of the grip I held her in.

"Bella calm down, what happened to your arm?" I already knew a guy had done this to her but I had to hear what had happened. I would get the bastard I vowed to myself.

She looked up at me and opened her mouth to answer.


	10. sorry about how late this chapter is

I stared tensely at Bella as she opened her mouth to explain but no words came out, she was lost for words completely.\

I watched her struggle for the words to tell me and I felt a sudden desperation to help her, tell her the words in which to say, to make everything better for her and I who was deeply worried about her right now.

I reached out and gently cupped her face in my palm, tipping her face higher so I could see her deep brown watering eyes.

she dint say I word and her attempts at finding the right words stopped, she just stared at me deeply.

I tenderly wrapped my arms around her tighter and pulled her hard against me. her face nestled into the crook of my neck and I felt her breathe deeply.

we stayed like that for goodness knows how long till I was sure Bella was breathing normally again.

I pulled away and she took that the signal to try and explain again. "that night at the bonfire, I...I" she stumbled helplessly over her words, she took a deep breath and tried again.

"the night at the bonfire, I went back to the cabins earlier then everyone else, I was tried so I had a shower and did the usual stuff and then went to climb in to bed"

she paused then, looking at the ground, I reached out again and gently raised her face back up.

I went down to kiss her, to bring her comfort, to do anything to make it easier for her. I tilted my head slowly. "EDWARD!!!!!!!"

I jerk away and fling around to see Emmett running through the bushes towards us, I look behind me for Bella, sitting up, slightly shaking,

I grab her arm and pull her towards me with out protest from her and watch as Emmett makes the last few meters up to us.

he was panting, slightly out of breath. "Edward we need to get back, there's been some sort of emergency at the camp, they blew the emergency horn to signal to everyone to get in now" he glanced between me and Bella,

obviously knowing he had interrupted something of the most important bit, he looked worriedly at Bella, asking with his eyes if she was ok,

I nodded my head to signal she was fine, all of this Bella dint notice, she was too busy studding something fascinating on the ground.

"we will be right there, could you start the boat and get everything ready and we will be right there"

I said buying myself time to get Bella to tell me who the hell put bruises on her. Emmett nodded and setted off in a slow jog back to the boat to set it up.

I turned to Bella. "we don't have time to discuss the whole story but I need to know who did it?"

Bella dint answer, she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at the ground. "Bella please, I need to know, just one name"

I pestered further. "it doest matter" she mutters so I could nearly not hear her.

I felt anger, I wanted to skin this guy alive and yet she wont tell me who it is. "Bella it does, what if he tries something again? I need to know so I can report him"

I noticed my voice has risen in anger at this guy and I tried to soften it. "Bella please, I need to know" she stared at me,

I saw a flicker of emotions in her eyes, anger, sadness maybe even scared?

"it doest matter, he didn't do anything and I wont be so stupid next time to go off by my self"

"but" I tried to interrupt, "no Edward it doesn't mat..matter, its nothing you need to k..know" her voice broke and I could see she was close to tears.

"Bella come here" I opened my arms to her, ah stared at them numbly. "come here just tell me one name?"

I know I was pushing her to much but I was so close to loosing it and going around to every guy in the camp and force any information out of them.

"no Edward, its none of your business" I saw a single tear run down her face before she turned at ran back to where the others were waiting.

"BELLA" I called after her, trying to make her stop, she glanced back but kept running.

I slumped to the ground, what was meant to be a fun, special day had turned terribly wrong.

Bella was meant to enjoy today and just get away from everyone but stupid, dicked I had gone and tried to force her into something she didn't want to do,

why the Frick do I always stuff things up?

Bpov

I glanced back at Edward as I ran away as he called my name, I couldn't tell him that I was clueless, I had no name to say who the guy was.

He would think of me as stupid, who nearly gets rapped but doesn't know who the guy is, especially when you are positive you have met him before.

He wouldn't want to be with someone who was been touched by a guy, his views of me were someone so innocent not someone already touched.

If I told him and he tried to find out he would call the police and I couldn't have them coming back to me after last time,

after what happened many summers ago I couldn't get involved again with them,

and Edward would find out who I really was then he would leave me and I would have lost someone I have finally found I cant survive with out.

I neared the boat and I saw everyone confused face when they saw I hadn't come back with Edward and I seemed dazed and confused.

Everything when past in a daze the next few minutes, I felt Emmett helplessly try and cheer me up as I boarded the boat I had loved.

I went and curled in a corner as we waited for Edward to return,

after a few minutes we saw him emerge form the trees, he looked ruffled up, not his usual calm and happy figure.

I Felt the boat rock slightly as he boarded and went to sit down, he tried to catch my eye the whole boat trip but I kept turning away not giving him a chance.

He wouldn't want to spend time with me any more, and if he did once he found out I hadn't even gotten a name

or who I once was he would abandon me like everyone else apart from Alice who has forever stuck by me.

Alice tried a few times as well in the boat trip to strike conversation with me but I sulked and snapped short quick answers at her,

she gave up adventurously but went to talk to Edward instead.

I had to distance myself from Edward or he would find out my secret and then he would leave me, it would be better having little Edward then none at all.

The boat trip was quiet and the tension between me and Edward was as thick as concrete, you could feel it radiating off of us.

Everyone tried to lighten up the mood, all in which failed.

it was very awkward between me and Edward. All I wanted to do was just run up and hug him yet I had made the decision not to get close to him any more.


End file.
